


i liked your cooking better, anyway

by qrandkinq



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Arm Wrestling, Established Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 20:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9090100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qrandkinq/pseuds/qrandkinq
Summary: Iwaizumi and Hanamaki arm wrestle over shit. Matsukawa is suffering and starving.





	

**Author's Note:**

> me: *logs onto ao3* *looks up matsuhanaiwa* *finds _only three_ fics* what?!
> 
> i had to do this, okay. i needed to contribute to the matushanaiwa tag bc i need more of these guys
> 
> sorry it's so short! i posted this on tumblr earlier and thought i could post it here too
> 
> hope you like it!!

“C’mon- shit!” Hanamaki grunts.

“Fuck!” Iwaizumi shouts.

Matsukawa freezes at the front door. He blinks at the bronze number, thinking about whatever scenarios could be happening on the other side of the door. From the loud grunts that the entire floor could hear, he can only come to one conclusion. Or two.

Carefully, he slowly opens the door and peeks around it, looking at the living room. They’re not on the couch. His eyes wander elsewhere. Maybe they’re in the kitchen?

Wait. Oh god, _no_.

“C’mon, you guys!” Matsukawa shouts, dashing towards the kitchen. “We _eat_ in there!”

He pushes open the kitchen door and glances over to the kitchen island to find his boyfriends _arm wrestling_.

“Of course,” Matsukawa sighs, half-relieved, half-disappointed. He knew it would be the first scenario. He throws his keys on the counter.

Watching these two arm wrestle was always the greatest experience he ever had. But now they’ve been happening way too often, and as much as Matsukawa doesn’t mind watching the display, it was always gonna be over something silly.

“It was your turn to do it!” Iwaizumi growls, tightening the already iron grip he has on Hanamaki’s hand as he tries to push it down on the table. “I’m not losing again!”

Matsukawa’s face drops. Of course it was gonna be over something like chores.

“No way in hell!” Hanamaki shouts, jabbing his toes into Iwaizumi’s shins.

Iwaizumi howls and glares at him as he clenches his own hand in an attempt to crush Hanamaki’s. “I’ve been working all day!”

“The gym doesn’t count as work!”

Iwaizumi’s eyes widen in rage and he pushes even harder on Hanamaki’s hand. “I haven’t been there all day unlike some people!”

Matsukawa sighs and buries his face in his hands. “Can someone for the love of god _please decide_ whose gonna cook dinner?”

Both Iwaizumi and Hanamaki pause and whip their heads around to stare at him with fire in their eyes. “Why don’t you do it?!”

Matsukawa rears back a little but he still glares at the two nonetheless. “Because _I’ve_ been working all day and I’m _starving_.”

Iwaizumi clicks his tongue and turns back to face Hanamaki. “Well it’s gonna be decided when I finally kick this guy’s ass!”

“The hell you are!” Hanamaki shouts, leaning forward to try and put more strength into his hand. It doesn’t seem to work, and his hand starts to get lower and lower.

Matsukawa leans against another counter and watches the muscles in their arms strain, and he can clearly see how purple their fingers have gotten. Hanamaki’s lips look swollen from biting on them, and Iwaizumi’s forehead wrinkles make him look more like an old man than someone who’s concentrating. How long have they been doing this? Whose _idea_ was—

His thoughts stop completely at Hanamaki’s shrill shrieking when Iwaizumi finally slams his poor hand into the table.

“Weak!” Iwaizumi shouts, raising his fists into the air victoriously and rising from his seat. The chair falls backwards against the counter with a loud ‘clunk’.

Hanamaki grunts a little, wiggling his hand to get rid of the pain. “Damn you to hell,” he grits out, cradling his hand.

“ _Finally_ , damn,” Matsukawa sighs, leisurely pushing himself away from the counter. “Someone won.”

Hanamaki looks at him in disbelief. “Don’t you even care about me and my poor hand!? How am I gonna cook?”

Iwaizumi looks at him with a sympathetic pout. “Aww babe, it’ll be okay.” Matsukawa can clearly see the mischief on his face. He gently grabs Hanamaki’s hand and massages the palm and his fingers. “I’ll help you. I can be the taste tester.”

“Are you kidding me!?” Hanamaki shrieks. He doesn’t pull his hand away from Iwaizumi’s, however.

“I was rooting for Hajime to be honest,” Matsukawa says. “Sorry Hiro.”

“Ha!” Iwaizumi barks.

“Are you shitting me, Issei?!” Hanamaki wails.

“I kinda like your food better, anyway.”

“Oi!” Iwaizumi shouts, completely offended.

**Author's Note:**

> alright fight's over. now go eat your dinner, kids
> 
> http://queeniwaizumi.tumblr.com/


End file.
